harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alliance
The names How do you know the wizards in the army? I searched for them in Google but couldn't find any information. Dustbin 14:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :They're fanon names and have been removed. Thanks for pointing it out. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Parallels? Is it worth mentioning the possible parallel between Grindelwald's army, and the then German Nazi army who was in power? Rowling has been known in the past to use parallels and symbolysm in her work, so while it's something of a theory, it may be worth noting the possible connections. One thing that seems to support this is Grindelwald's defeat falls right in line with Adolf Hitler's demise. Kabukikitsune (talk) 10:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "Enemies" section Just wondering: does it make sense to list Muggles in the "Enemies" section of the Organisation Information? I mean the muggles would certainly have had a thing or two to say about their plans, but as far as we know, no Muggles were ever aware of Grindelwald's existence or his aims. So technically Muggles can't have been among his enemies, simply because they weren't even aware of his existence (much the same as with Voldemort, really). Sakkiko (talk) 01:34, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Capitalisation The article title is "... army", having been briefly moved to "... Army" and back again, but the infobox is still "... Army". Does this need to be changed? Indeed, has "Gellert Grindelwald's Army" with a capital A ever been referred to as such in canon? — evilquoll (talk) 18:24, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :The article has been moved again (by the same user) to the capital-A spelling. Is the name canonically a proper noun (justifying the capital A), or is it just a description (small a)? — evilquoll (talk) 07:26, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :: It's not canonically a proper noun yet. I agree with the word being kept in lower case. It's unknown whether they had their own name like the Death Eaters and the word army is a description of what they were, but this is the only place where I have seen it spelled with the capital-A spelling when it's not canon yet. - Kates39 (talk) 10:35, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Official flag I see someone on here re-created the flag of Voldemort-ruled Wizarding World that was presented in the Cursed Child. Would someone maybe be able to re-create the flag of Gellert Grindelwald's army that appeared druing San Diego Comic Con's show featuring Johnny Depp? Juraj103 (talk) 19:23, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Acolytes of Grindelwald? (Spoiler) Where is it said that the collective term for Grindelwald's followers were "The Acolytes of Grindelwald"? I did ''hear the word 'acolytes' used once, here, where it says that "''Abernathy, Carrow, Krafft, Krall, Nagel and Rosier are Gellert Grindelwald’s inner circle of acolytes, who will do or sacrifice anything in service to their master’s nefarious cause.", but that sounded more descrptitive of those select few than - you know, naming the entire collective. Maester Martin (talk) 16:06, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed - restored name and moved info to Gellert Grindelwald's acolytes. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:56, October 6, 2018 (UTC)